Ghosts of the Past
by Jays Arravan
Summary: Kira is confused with his emotions for Lacus. He gets help...from an unexpected visitor. LacusxKira FllayxKira


**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Wow! I actually made a Gundam Seed fanfic. I've been planning this fic for almost a year now. This is my first one-shot and my first fic on such a complicated universe as Gundam Seed.**

**Just so you know, this piece has Fllay in it. I know most people think Fllay is a b×(witch÷w)**_ (solve word by applying appropriate algebraic processes), _**but come on, she died already. I think that's more than enough punishment for seducing a guy into becoming a killing machine.**

**I would really like it if you would review this piece. As you review, please be so kind as to answer the small survey on the bottom. If you don't want to, that's ok. **

**GUIDE:**

"words"** character speech**

_'words' _**character thoughts**

_"words" _**Fllay's lines**

words **narrator**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**The following is a work of fiction using elements that do not belong to the author. Such elements belong to their respective owners. Any similarities with other stories by others authors, either living or dead, are purely coincidental.

* * *

**

The sun was setting on a small island in the pacific. The sky was turning red as the surroundings began to darken.

On a cliff overlooking the sea, a young man watched the sun went down. His short brown hair flowed with the wind. His eyes had a faraway look in them. His mind was deep in thought.

Another gust of wind blows and he shivers.

_'Not surprising. It's Christmas eve.'_

The young man's name is Kira Yamato. He is a coordinator.

Seeing coordinators on earth is no longer a surprise nowadays. After the Great War, a war in which Kira himself fought in, naturals and coordinators have known nothing but peace between them. They have begun to intermingle, some naturals began living in the PLANTS while other coordinators have started to settle on Earth. Coordinators still have their superior physical capacities and attributes, but Naturals seem to come up with most of the new ideas around.

Still the past war, just like any other war, has left scars.

During this time of peace and joy, there is only turmoil and sadness in Kira. The war took away many things from him, innocence, friends…

_'…Fllay.'_

Fllay Alster was the first girl Kira had ever loved, even though theirs was what one would call a dysfunctional relationship. Fllay was a friend of Kira's at school. Like him and his other friends, she too was dragged into the war. After seeing the death of her father during a ZAFT assault, Fllay ceased to be the once innocent girl and turned into a cold, manipulative woman.

She betrayed Sai, her fiancé and one of Kira's friends, by sleeping with Kira during his moment of weakness, and then manipulating the young coordinator into an unrelenting fighting machine. This was her means of taking revenge upon all coordinators, most especially Kira, whom she blames for the death of her father.

Kira sighed as he continued his recollection. Even if Fllay used him, he was genuinely in love with her. Perhaps this was why he didn't see she was using him, why he would go blindly to battle without regard for his own life, why even though she was dead for almost a year, he still grieved.

_'I love her.'_

Kira was so deep in his thoughts, that he didn't realize someone walking towards him.

"Kira?"

The young man turned to see a vision of beauty and pink. Before him stood Lacus Clyne. She too was a coordinator, a fact made obvious by her pink hair. She also had a voice that rivaled that of any song bird and a heart full of kindness and acceptance. Her words and songs had soothed many a weary soul, including Kira's.

"Lacus, I didn't notice you there."

"Yes, you didn't. I didn't expect to get this close to you without getting noticed."

Lacus smiled as she said these words. Those smiles were of great importance to Kira, just as the songstress herself. Her smiles drove out the darkness in his days. Her kind words erased the sadness in his heart. Her presence soothed his anguished soul.

Lacus was Kira's sanctuary. With her he felt safe. With her he felt happy.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Huh, what?"

"The sunset, silly." Lacus said with a giggle.

Kira couldn't help but laugh as well.

Lost in mirth, Kira didn't notice Lacus come closer. He suddenly felt her slender arms wrap around his body, and her head rest on his shoulders. He was stunned by this action.

"Kira, I have something to tell you."

"W…what is it, Lacus?"

Lacus didn't move from her position, instead she snuggled more to Kira.

"Kira, we've been together for a long time now. We've been through war and peace together. Through it all we never left each other's side.

Ever since I met you, there was something about you that made me think of you. The whole time we were apart, I couldn't help but think about how you were doing. Even with Athrun around, you were still in my mind.

When I saw you again, my heart was torn at the state you were in. I never left your side until I was sure you would wake up. Even during the last battles of the war, I couldn't think straight as I was worrying about you.

And now that you're here in the orphanage with me, I can't help but feel happy that you're with me again.

I guess what I'm trying to say is…"

Lacus looked up to Kira's face. A blush adorned her beautiful face.

"Kira Yamato, I'm in love with you."

Kira was stunned at the confession. The idea of Lacus having feelings for him had crossed his mind, but he never thought it possible. She seemed to care for almost everyone that it was difficult to know who her special one was. He felt all warm and fuzzy inside, knowing that he was her special one.

"Lacus…"

"Kira…"

Unbeknownst to both of them, their bodies had slowly begun to move. Their faces were slowly inching their way closer. Kira began to wrap his arms around her, as Lacus pressed ever closer to him. Their eyes begun to close. They lips were slightly pursed, ready to savor the moment of bliss that was to come…

…but at the last second, Kira suddenly drew back.

"I…I can't. I'm sorry, Lacus. But I just can't."

Lacus first looked surprised, then downtrodden. All this time she thought Kira had the same feelings for her. He had always been kind towards her, sharing her smiles, her tears, her dreams. It seems now she was mistaken.

"I understand." Lacus said with her head bowed, "I'm sorry if I violated your personal space, Mister Yamato."

With that, Lacus left.

Kira's heart was tearing asunder. She had called him that way on many occasions, but now it felt different. It was as if they were back to being complete strangers.

He didn't mean to hurt Lacus. She was very important to him as well. But he was confused. He knew he had these feelings for Lacus, but at the same time he was still in love with Fllay.

Kira fell to his knees and gripped his chest

"I'm so confused. Why do I have these feelings?"

_"Kira…"_

Kira heard the voice call his name. He turned around but saw none there.

_"Kira…"_

There is was again. The young coordinator scanned his surroundings again, but he can't find the source of the voice.

_"Kira…"_

The voice was clearer now, and only now did Kira realize that the voice sounded familiar.

_'No, it can't be.'_

Kira looked in front of him and began to notice the outline of someone walking towards him. Soft footsteps were heard as the person came closer. As they did, their features began to get more visible. He could see the person walking was a female. The hem of a pink sundress flowed with the wind. Red hair framed her head as it cascaded with the breeze.

The person stopped as the moonlight fell upon the two. The young coordinator's eyes went wide.

"F…Fllay?"

_"Hello, Kira. It's been a long time."_

Kira backed away.

"No…no! This is impossible. You can't be real. I must be seeing things."

He closed his eyes and gripped his head in confusion. Because of this he didn't see Fllay walk close to him. He suddenly felt a warm touch on his hands.

_"Its okay, Kira. It's just me."_

Kira reached up and felt Fllay's hand. It was warm and soft, just like that of a real person.

"Fllay! It is you!"

In a split second Kira wrapped his arms around Fllay's body and held her tight. The redhead sighed, wrapped her arms around the young coordinator, and placed her head on his shoulder. Tears were falling from Kira's eyes. He never thought he would see her again, but here she was now, in his arms. He was very happy…

…yet in his heart, something was missing.

After what seemed like an eternity, Fllay broke away from the hug. She hooked her arms around Kira's and, with a small tug, said to him…

_"Walk with me, Kira."_

So they did. They walked through the forest path, down the hill, and on to the beach. All the while, they talked about what had happened while they were apart, during and after the war.

_"So that Cagalli is actually your sister and the pilot of that red mobile suit is actually your best friend, Athrun."_

"Uh huh."

_"The war sure messed up our lives, didn't it?"_

"Yes, it did."

There was silence between them.

"Fllay, I want to tell you something."

_"Hmm, what is it, Kira?" _Fllay asked with a soft voice

"Fllay," Kira began, "I wanted to tell you this before, but I never had the chance."

"I love you, Fllay. You're the first girl I've had these feelings for."

Kira looked at Fllay. A smile graced her lips…

…but this was not the smile of joy one would expect. She looked as if she was expecting this.

_"I have something to tell you, too, Kira."_

"What is it?"

Fllay took Kira into her arms and looked up to his eyes. The young man did the same.

_"Kira, you know that I love you so much, and I'm happy you feel the same for me…"_

_"…but you don't love me."_

Kira's arms slowly fell. He was replaying Fllay's words in his head.

"Wha…what do you mean?"

_"You love me Kira, but at the same time, you don't love me."_

At this point, Kira was really confused. Fllay could see this in his face. She moved away from him and looked out at sea.

_"I've been a cruel person, Kira. Sai trusted me with all his heart, then I betrayed and cast him aside as if he was nothing. And you, I used you. You thought of nothing but my well being and that of the others, and I forced you to almost murder your own friend. _

_You and Sai did nothing but love me and protect me, yet I betrayed the both of you. How could you love someone like me?"_

"I don't care." Kira shouted as he grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to him. "I don't care if you think you're a cruel person. We've been friend long enough for me to see that you're also a kind and caring person. I love you, Fllay and that's never going to change."

A smile once again appeared on Fllay's lips. It was the same smile as before.

_"Then please answer me one question, Kira. Why didn't you kiss me?"_

"What do you mean?"

Fllay looked up at him.

_"I've been dead for a long time now, Kira. All of a sudden, here I am again. If you still have deep feelings for me after all this time, would you not have kissed me too, besides just holding me when you saw me?"_

Kira slowly released Fllay.

_"And even then, there was a part of you that was still empty, even though I'm here."_

Kira slowly backed away, his eyes growing wide.

_"I'm right, aren't I?"_

Kira fell to his knees, his head between his hands. She was right. He didn't kiss her when he should have, and there was still a void inside him even though she was there in front of him. He didn't know what he was feeling.

_'I don't know what I'm feeling anymore. Am I really in love with Fllay? I'm so confused.'_

As if she could read his mind, Fllay knelt in front of him, took him in her arms and said…

_"Oh my dear, beloved Kira, don't be confused. The feelings you have for me are true. You are in love with me. But just as I am only a ghost from your past, the love you have for me is also part of that past. And just as some experiences in life are meant to be left behind and remembered, so must you move on from the love you have for me, so you may find the one who truly holds your heart, the one who could fill that empty void in your soul."_

Kira looked up at Fllay. Tears fell from his eyes.

"Do you know? Do you know who really holds my heart?"

Fllay smiled. This time, it was a genuine smile, full of kindness and understanding.

_"Haven't you guessed it yet?"_

Fllay looked up and Kira followed her gaze. To his surprise, they were in front of the orphanage. On the balcony on the second floor, there stood Lacus. She was singing a song of love and devotion. Her words drifted with the wind on to the shore. Kira closed his eyes as he listened.

As he did, he felt as if he was floating amongst the clouds. His troubles left him and he was left a feeling of security, of contentment, of happiness.

_"Go to her, Kira. Go to her and be happy."_

Kira opened his eyes his eyes. To his surprise, Fllay was gone. There were no footprints going away from him. I fact, the only footprints on the sand were his. As he looked around, a glimmer caught his eye. It came from a metal band on his finger.

_'Lacus' ring.'_

Kira placed the hand with the ring over his heart. A new resolve filled him. He now had the will and the strength.

_'I understand now, Fllay. Thank you.'

* * *

_

Lacus went back into her room. Singing use to lighten her troubles, but now it doesn't seem to work.

"What am I to do, Haro? I can't keep Kira out of my head."

"Kira…Kira…Kira…" the pink orb said.

"I know he's in love with someone else, but I sill can't stop thinking about him."

"Kira…Kira…thinking about Kira…"

"I don't know what to do. My heart aches so much."

"Heart aches…Heart aches…Heart aches for Kira…"

Obviously, talking to the little pink ball didn't make Lacus' situation any better. Deciding to turn in for the night, Lacus began to lie down on her bed when she heard a knock on her door.

"Who could that be?"

The pink haired songstress stood up and went to her door. She opened it and was surprised to find a breathless Kira.

"Mister Yamato, what happened…"

Before she could finish her sentence, Kira entered the room and closed the door. Lacus soon found herself in Kira's arms.

"Forgive me." Kira whispered to her.

"W…what do you mean, mister Yamato?" Lacus asked.

"Forgive me for being a fool, Lacus. Forgive me from being blind. Forgive me for not seeing how you affected me. You've always made me happy. Just your smile is enough to make day better. Your words take away the agony in my heart. Your very presence fills up the void in my soul that's been tearing me apart.

I guess what I'm trying to say is…"

Kira looked at Lacus' face lovingly.

"Lacus Clyne, I'm in love with you, too."

At this confession Lacus' eyes went wide. After what happened earlier, she never realized she would hear those words form him.

"Kira! Oh, Kira!"

Lacus jumped at Kira and wrapped her arms around his neck. Even with his ultimate coordinator skills, Kira lost his balance and fell on the bed. Lacus looked down at Kira. A blush colored her cheeks and a smile adorned her lips.

"Lacus. My beautiful Lacus."

Reaching up his hands, Kira cupped the sides of Lacus'face and gently brought it down. When it was close enough, he captured her lips with his.

* * *

For the two young coordinators, the whole world had melted away. Nothing could break them away from their moment of bliss. 

Not even Haro's comments of …

"Kira…Lacus…Kira kissing Lacus…"

* * *

**SMALL SURVEY:**

**-**_Which do you think is more powerful: Wing Gundam Zero or Freedom Gundam_

_-If you know, please tell me the names of the parents of Nikol, the green haired Blitz pilot. I need the info for my Gundam Wing/Gundam Seed crossover._


End file.
